Meu nome é
by Sanki
Summary: Um novo demônio cruza o caminho dos Winchester. Pede a ajuda dos irmãos e revela que o pai deles foi um grande amigo. Mas seria verdade? Nem tudo é o que aparenta. Leia a verdade nas entrelinhas.
1. Chapter 1

Oi! Bem-vindo! Esta história tem um começo lento, eu sei, mas não poderia ser diferente, porque esta é a introdução da personagem Dee Hartford na louca trama de Sobrenatural. Paciência e boa leitura.

MEU NOME É ...

PARTE 1

Era madrugada quando a limusine estacionou na frente da mansão. O motorista correu para abrir a porta do carro, sabia que a demora poderia custar seu emprego.

Imediatamente, uma adolescente saiu rapidamente do carro e passou pelo motorista sem sequer olhá-lo. Ela era alta, cabelos negros e longos e seu corpo ... ela era simplesmente linda, mas sua arrogância destruía toda a sua beleza.

A "garotinha" mimada, entrou em seu quarto e olhou em volta para se certificar de que a empregada havia preparado o quarto da forma como ela gostava. "- Bom para aquela criatura insignificante.", pensou enquanto caminhava para o seu enorme banheiro.

Dee Hartford era o nome daquela arrogante garota, todos se arrastavam aos seus pés e tudo o que desejava era imediatamente providenciado, mas ela iria descobrir da pior maneira possível que seu dinheiro não iria comprar o bem mais precioso: sua própria vida.

Dee Hartford sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer em sua face, levou sua mão na face e sentiu um líquido viscoso, ela olhou para a palma da sua mão e ficou horrorizada. "- Uma fortuna em maquiagem para nada ..", disse ela, irritada ao ver manchas negras na palma de sua mão.

Dee se olhou no espelho e se assustou ao ver que um líquido negro viscoso escorria de seus olhos, de suas orelhas, olhos e nariz. Ela correu para a porta, mas estranhamente a porta não se abriu, em desespero, ela virou fortemente a maçaneta da porta sem sucesso algum.

Ao ouvir um som estranho, virou-se e olhou ao redor, e os olhos dela se arregalaram ao ver uma intensa fumaça negra que avançava rapidamente em sua direção, dentro da fumaça havia algo, parecia a figura de uma pessoa. De repente Dee começou a tossir, parecia que algo a estava sufocando, ela segurou seu pescoço com ambas as mãos, sentindo fortes dores. Ela dobrou o corpo ao sentir vontade de vomitar e sentiu algo saindo de sua garganta, apertou seu ventre e vomitou coágulos de sangue que se espalharam pelo chão.

Dee caiu de joelhos, mal conseguia respirar, olhou para cima e seus olhos arregalaram-se, ela gritou alto ao ver o que estava dentro da fumaça, não acreditou em seus próprios olhos, estava muito surpresa. – Vo... você? – Sussurrou suas últimas palavras antes de cair morta, o medo estampado nos olhos arregalados sem vida, o rosto pálido e todo o seu sangue esparramado pelo chão.

Imediatamente, todo o sangue e líquido negro viscoso pareceram ganhar vida própria e num piscar de olhos arrastaram-se pelo chão e retornaram ao corpo sem vida. Pobre menina rica!

Horas depois

O grande número de carros tornou a outrora tranqüila rua em uma total confusão. Pessoas da alta sociedade desfilavam suas melhores jóias. A alegria que demonstravam não parecia adequada para o momento, fazendo com que alguns desavisados pensassem que aquele era mais uma festa dos ricos e famosos, porém, o forte cheiro de velas e flores ao redor da sala e principalmente, a garota deitada no caixão caro colocado bem no meio da grande sala era incompatível com o clima festivo. 

Dee Hartford, dezessete anos, ao contrário dos "convidados" não usava jóias, estranho, porque quando viva, os brilhantes eram a sua paixão. Mesmo morta Dee continuava com postura elegante e esnobe, a maquiagem exagerada para a sua idade, talvez para disfarçar a palidez acentuada, não maculou sua elegância natural, com longos cabelos negros e um elegante vestido vermelho, continuava linda e perfeita.

Na primeira fila de cadeiras à frente do caixão estavam as únicas pessoas da família de Dee, seu pai Leonard Morrison, a madrasta Katherine Morrison e sua meia-irmã de Pamela Morrison. Leonard não queria prolongar o momento doloroso, portanto, decidiu antecipar o funeral, não se importando com os comentários das pessoas que estranharam o enterro após algumas horas depois da morte de Dee.

Leonard se levantou, tomando o seu lugar na frente do microfone, virou-se, colocou a mão esquerda sobre o caixão da filha, e, gradualmente, todos os presentes ficaram em silêncio.

- Dee Hartford, minha filha, você será sempre lembrada por sua alegria, sua partida prematura me causa revolta, pois meu desejo era tê-la sempre ao meu lado, a sua presença ... - Leonard interrompeu seu discurso, ficou irritado ao ouvir pessoas falando em um momento tão solene, o canto de seus lábios se repuxaram em sinal de irritação e por um momento ele inclinou a cabeça, e depois de se acalmar, olhou para os presentes a tempo de ver algumas pessoas se levantando e saindo rapidamente, aqueles que permaneceram em seus lugares estavam pálidos olhando todos para a mesma direção.

- Acalmem-se! - Leonard implorou desnecessariamente. Ele virou o rosto na direção em que todos olhavam a tempo de ver Dee sentada em seu caixão, abrir lentamente os grandes olhos azuis e gritar: - Queridos, cheguei !!!!

Aquilo foi a gota d'água, os que ainda permaneciam na sala correram para a porta da capela funerária, se acotovelando e empurrando um aos outros, esquecidos completamente das boas maneiras aprendidas desde o berço.

***

Dois meses depois

- Dean, sua gravata ... - Sam avisou.

Dean olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça, ignorando os conselhos de seu irmão.

- Ouça, eles são bilionários, se notarem algo estranho ... - Sam disse, tentando convencer Dean, mas foi logo interrompido pelo irmão.

- Ouça Sam - a voz de Dean não deixou dúvidas de como ele estava furioso. - Concordei em deixar escondido o meu carro e dirigir aquilo – disse ele, apontando para o carro novo, alugado apenas para compor o disfarce. - E agora você implica com a minha gravata?

Sam suspirou, precisava ser paciente, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e voltou a caminhar em direção à mansão. Dean passou rapidamente na frente de Sam, que estava prestes a tocar a campainha e a tocou primeiro. Sam murmurou baixinho: - Criança!

- Eu ouvi isso! -Dean, disse, enquanto retirava do bolso do terno uma carteira preta.

A breve discussão foi interrompida por uma senhora alta e vestida de azul e branco.

-FBI – disseram os irmãos, enquanto mostravam rapidamente suas carteiras.

- Boa tarde. Meu nome é Rachel, por favor, entrem! - Raquel os levou para o salão principal, grande e luxuoso como tudo na mansão. - A família está viajando, em que posso ajudar?

- Onde podemos encontrar Dee Hartford ? - Sam perguntou, olhando suas anotações.

- Dee viajou e até agora não nos deu notícias, por isso vocês estão aqui, não é? - Rachel disse, segurando a ponta do avental branco.

- É. Quando ela desapareceu? - Dean perguntou andando pela sala, observando tudo distraidamente.

- Não sei, talvez cinco ou sete dias, não tenho certeza.

- E você não sabe para onde ela foi? - Sam perguntou, olhando para o irmão impaciente. - Você notou algum comportamento suspeito ou aconteceu algo estranho?

- Dee nunca diz onde vai - Raquel abaixou a cabeça, pensativa - Você sabe ... - Ela continuou. - Eu não deveria comentar, mas Dee depois do que aconteceu, bem ..., ela ficou diferente.

- Ela ficou violenta, má - Sam estava ansioso pela resposta porque Dean não acreditava que aquele fosse um caso a ser investigado.

- Ao contrário. Vocês não podem imaginar como ela era antes, depois de tudo o que aconteceu ela se tornou um verdadeiro anjo - disse Rachel, apertando as mãos em oração, antes de continuar: - Dee era insuportável, ela gostava de humilhar, não poupou nem a família, também com tanto dinheiro ...

- E por que o pai dela não fez nada? - Sam perguntou.

- Porque toda a família depende do dinheiro dela para continuar a viver no luxo. Todos sabem que Dee é a única herdeira da fortuna do avô, por isso ela adotou o sobrenome da família da mãe. Sua mãe era a única filha de Stuart Hartford e quando ela morreu tão jovem, Dee herdou tudo quando o avô morreu. Ela herdou do avô a astúcia nos negócios e ele a admirava muito e mesmo ela sendo tão jovem ele deixou o controle parcial da fortuna, o pai dela só controla a metade da fortuna e mesmo assim, somente até Dee completar dezoito anos. Ela vai controlar tudo e a família vai depender totalmente da boa vontade dela.

Dean levantou os ombros e deu o caso por encerrado. - Obrigado por sua informação – disse Dean, caminhando para a porta, tinha certeza de que não era um caso sobrenatural que merecesse ser investigado.

Raquel acompanhou-os até a porta, parecia indecisa.

- Esperem, por favor! - Disse Rachel. - Vocês pensarão que estou louca, mas eu preciso falar - Raquel parecia envergonhada. - Uma noite eu estava arrumando o closet de Dee, ela entrou no quarto e não percebeu que eu estava lá, então ... - Raquel parou de falar repentinamente e fez o sinal da cruz em seu peito antes de continuar: - Eu vi os olhos dela, eles ficaram verdes e ela começou a falar palavras estranhas em outra língua. Eu sei o que eu vi, acreditem em mim.

Eles não riram de Rachel como ela temia, apenas disseram que a informação havia sido muito importante e não deveria comentar com ninguém mais o que acabara de narrar.

**

- Fala logo Sam! Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai dizer - disse Dean, enquanto dirigia seu carro.

- O quê? - Sam disse despreocupadamente enquanto lia um jornal com a notícia do estranho despertar de Dee Hartford.

- "Eu não disse Dean?" - Dean respondeu, imitando Sam. - É melhor falar logo.

- Ok, eu não disse que era para investigar o caso? Se tivéssemos chegado mais cedo, iríamos encontrar a garota e o caso já estaria resolvido, agora nem sabemos onde ela está, e com todo o dinheiro que ela tem, pode estar em qualquer lugar do planeta - disse Sam, sem parar para respirar.

- Nós estávamos em um outro caso mais importante. Como eu ia saber? Eles disseram que a garota teve aquela doença... que parece estar morta, é ...

- Catalepsia - Sam completou.

- Obrigado, Dr. House - Dean provocou.

- Tá legal, você está certo. Só estou preocupado porque os olhos do demônio ficaram verdes e não pretos ou vermelhos, nós não sabemos o que estamos enfrentando - Sam parecia realmente preocupado. - E pensa bem, falamos com várias pessoas e elas disseram a mesma coisa ", Dee era insuportável e mais tarde se tornou uma santa, até chorou quando soube o que ela fazia e pediu perdão a todos.

- Isso é estranho! Mas pode ser um truque - Dean lembrou.

O resto do caminho até o hotel foi feito em silêncio, cada um tentando descobrir o poder do demônio desconhecido e suas verdadeiras intenções.

A vários quilômetros dali

- Por favor, você pode me trazer outra sobremesa? – Perguntou a jovem elegante de cabelos pretos e curtos.

O pedido surpreendeu o maitre, afinal, era difícil encontrar uma pessoa com tanto apetite e prazer de comer sem se preocupar com as calorias e, principalmente, com os preços caríssimos. Sem tempo para devaneios, apressou-se a atender a cliente especial, afinal, não poderia decepcionar Dee Hartford.

Após a refeição, a conta foi entregue para Dee e o maitre correu para a cozinha para atender o último pedido da moça. Em poucos minutos, ele retornou com um homem magro e baixo, todo vestido de branco e chapéu enorme.

- Este é o Sr. Arno, Pierre Arno, senhorita Hartford - disse o maitre apontando desnecessariamente para o homem ao seu lado .

Dee, depois de colocar o dinheiro da conta do restaurante em cima da mesa, levantou-se e abraçou Pierre e os outros funcionários que serviam.

- Estava maravilhoso - disse Dee.

Todos se entreolharam, estranhando o comportamento de Dee, mas sorriram felizes, sentindo a sinceridade do elogio.

Dee pegou sua bolsa e acenou para todos.

- Ah! Estava esquecendo ... por favor, providencie para que o dinheiro extra que eu deixei seja dividido entre todos - Dee disse.

Fora do restaurante, Dee ouviu gritos de alegria ecoarem de dentro do restaurante, os empregados nunca haviam recebido uma gorjeta tão generosa. Dee sorriu ao imaginar a cena e sentir a felicidade deles quando descobriram a grande recompensa que recebam, tinha aprendido o quanto era fácil deixar os seres humanos felizes. Mas o sorriso desapareceu quando ela se lembrou de que em breve estaria cara a cara com os irmãos Winchester.

***

- Alguma novidade? - Dean perguntou depois de ver Sam pesquisar por horas, em busca de informações sobre o demônio de olhos verdes.

O silêncio deixou bem claro que não havia nenhuma resposta.

- Esqueça! - Aconselhou Dean, depois de ver a frustração de seu irmão. –Há outros casos mais importantes, afinal, não há notícias de que ela tenha começado uma chacina, vamos dar um tempo, ela vai aparecer.

- Ok! Sam não queria admitir, mas teve que concordar - Você está certo. Nada de estranho está acontecendo, é como encontrar uma agulha num palheiro, Dee pode estar em qualquer lugar.

Era verdade, eles nunca iriam imaginar onde Dee Hartford estava naquele exato momento. Nunca!

*** 


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2 – Face a face

Dee pisou no freio de seu Lamborghini e entrou no desvio da estrada que levaria para a casa da única pessoa que seria capaz de encontrar Sam e Dean Winchester. Poderia ter chegado mais cedo, mas os caçadores sabiam se esconder muito bem. Tinha repassado mentalmente milhares de vezes tudo o que diria e faria na frente dos caçadores, mas mesmo assim, estava preocupada.

Ela estacionou o carro próximo a uma casa velha e aparentemente abandonada, mas não se aventurou para fora do carro. Dee analisou a si mesma, nada poderia falhar olhou para suas próprias roupas: jeans, camisa branca, jaqueta preta e tênis branco, estava vestida para impressioná-los, afinal, eles não tratariam com hostilidade uma típica adolescente de dezessete anos. Por fim, animou-se e pegou sua bolsa grande, e rapidamente saiu do carro e caminhou decidida até a casa. Ela não precisou bater, a porta foi aberta repentinamente por um homem com barba e boné que imediatamente colocou uma espingarda na testa dela. Bobby percebeu o que ela era assim que a viu.

- Bobby, eu suponho - disse Dee, lentamente, olhando fixamente para o calado homem. Percebendo que ele não iria se distrair nem mesmo para responder a sua pergunta, Dee fechou os olhos e, em seguida, abriu-os, revelando os olhos totalmente verdes, continuando seu monólogo: - Nós sabemos que esta não é uma Colt, então, por favor, não estrague minha pele nem minhas roupas – Os olhos de Dee voltaram ao normal, ela colocou o dedo na ponta do fuzil de modo desafiador. - Acalme-se um pouco. Não quero machucar ninguém, não se preocupe.

- O que você quer? Bobby finalmente perguntou o que estava fervilhando em sua mente.

- Eu preciso falar com Dean e Sam, é urgente ...

- Cai fora! - Bobby gritou, já fechando a porta.

- Não! - Dee colocou o pé na porta impedindo que fosse fechada, ela continuou. - John me disse que se eu precisasse de ajuda, poderia contar com seus filhos, e eu preciso, agora! É importante - Dee disse em voz baixa.

Percebendo que não seria capaz de dissuadi-lo, Dee disse a primeira coisa que pensou - Você pode me prender na armadilha.

Bobby abriu a porta lentamente, a mente fervia calculando os riscos e consequências do seu ato.

- Entre! - Bobby disse bruscamente, balançando o seu rifle em direção a um grande tapete que estava no centro da sala.

Dee caminhou lentamente para o local, ela sabia o que estava debaixo do tapete e não se sentiu mal ao ser presa, ao contrário, sentiu um alívio imenso.

- Bobby! - Dean atendeu o celular alegremente.

Depois de destruirem uma lenda urbana que havia matado três meninas, Sam e Dean estavam sentados no bar de beira de estrada, esperando que servissem o café. Sam sorriu para o irmão, sabia que Dean estava alegre daquela forma porque a bela garçonete havia passado para ele o número de seu telefone depois de dizer "Você vai fazer alguma coisa esta noite?" – Claro que depois de um dia duro de trabalho, ele não perderia a oportunidade de ter algo mais com aquela mulher.

- O quê? - Dean falou em voz alta, chamando a atenção no restaurante. – Presa? Bom... Nós estaremos aí em duas horas. - Dean silenciou antes de prosseguir. - Bobby ... Cuide-se, ok? - Dean pareceu surpreso quando desligou o telefone. Sam tentava entender o que estava acontecendo com Bobby.

- Bobby prendeu Dee Hartford. E o mais sinistro, ela procurou Bobby porque quer a nossa ajuda - disse Dean, deixando algum dinheiro na mesa, levantando-se apressadamente sem notar o olhar decepcionado da garçonete.

- Eu não acredito. - Sam pensou alto enquanto seguia Dean, eles estavam atrás de Dee e ela estava o tempo todo atrás deles.

- Eles estão vindo? - Dee perguntou quando viu Bobby.

- Não é da sua conta - foi a resposta seca de Bobby.

- Como você é rude Bobby! Estou morrendo de fome, tem alguma coisa para comer aqui?

- O quê? - Bobby falou, observando cada movimento feito por Dee, ele sabia que não podia se arriscar.

- Você é o pior anfitrião que já encontrei - Dee respondeu, colocando a mão na bolsa. Bobby rapidamente apontou o rifle na direção de Dee, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não iria detê-la.

- Ei! É apenas um inofensivo celular, tá vendo? – Disse Dee enquanto discava.

Bobby foi rápido, tomou o telefone, queria saber para quem ela estava telefonando.

- Restaurante? - Disse Bobby intrigado. - Você ligou para um restaurante? - Ele não conseguia imaginar os planos de Dee.

- Quantos? - Perguntou o atendente. Anotei tudo. Sim, vamos entregar o mais rapidamente possível. Obrigado, Miss Hartford.

Depois de desligar o telefone, o atendente correu para a cozinha para entregar o pedido. O chefe imediatamente mobilizou todos os seus ajudantes, um pedido de Dee Hartford tinha total prioridade.

- Pronto! - Dee disse, jogando o celular dentro da bolsa.

- Quem virá para o jantar? - Bobby perguntou em tom irônico.

- Será um jantar em família, somente eu, você e nossos garotos - Dee respondeu, bem descontraidamente.

- Então, para que tudo aquilo? - A pergunta soou mais como uma certeza de que algo iria acontecer e que tudo aquilo não passava de um truque para pegá-los desprevenidos.

- Você é muito desconfiado! Após uma breve pausa, Dee pareceu constrangida: - Bobby, você pode me dizer onde é o banheiro?

O aspecto intrigante da face de Bobby e o pesado silêncio que se seguiu denunciaram qual era a resposta de Bobby.

- Falta muito ainda? - Dee perguntou esticando o pescoço para Bobby.

- Se você me perguntar mais uma vez ... - Bobby ameaçou, apertando o rifle com força.

- Você fala assim porque não é com você. Eu sabia, eu deveria ter entrado no corpo de um homem, vocês tem certas facilidades... - A conversa nada convencional foi interrompida pelo som do motor de carro.

Bobby imediatamente se levantou da cadeira em que vigiava Dee e saiu da casa, ele estava feliz em ver os rapazes, ergueu um dos braços e os cumprimentou bastante aliviado.

Sam e Dean entraram na casa com cautela, olharam para Dee que estava sentada de cabeça baixa em cima do tapete velho, eles sabiam que ela estava presa, mas estavam incomodados porque não sabiam nada sobre o demônio de olhos verdes. Dee, por sua vez, levantou a cabeça e os encarou, sorriu e acenou com a cabeça em sinal de aprovação, foi a primeira a quebrar o pesado silêncio: - Eu gostaria de me levantar e abraçá-los, mas eu estou incapaz de me mover e tudo por culpa do Bobby.

Dean e Sam viraram-se para Bobby, estavam curiosos para saber que tipo de armadilha poderosa ele havia usado, mas Bobby adiantou-se: - Ela quer ir ao banheiro.

- É urgente! - Dee gritou.

Todos se entreolharam, indecisos em libertar um demônio que sequer sabiam quais poderes tinha. Depois de alguns segundos, Bobby saiu da casa e retornou com um pequeno balde e o entregou para a incrédula Dee.

- Você estão brincando, não é? Dá um tempo, vocês não acham que eu ... - Dee foi interrompida secamente por Sam: - Você não vai sair daí - o tom de voz firme acabou com qualquer discussão.

- Certo, mas eu quero privacidade. - Dee disse, aceitando o balde.

Os caçadores deixaram a casa, Bobby estava mais calmo e aproveitou a oportunidade para contar tudo o que tinha acontecido desde a chegada de Dee. Dean estranhou o silêncio de seu irmão.

- O que você acha, Sam? Vamos matar essa coisa antes que nos ataque - Dean falou com convicção.

- Parece que ela conheceu o nosso pai e deve ter informações importantes, não podemos jogar fora uma oportunidade única - Sam disse, batendo na porta.

- Que alívio! Você sabe, as necessidades humanas me fascinam - Dee soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto levantava o balde, estendendo-o na direção deles.

Dean e Bobby quase que simultaneamente, olharam ao redor como se estivessem procurando algo, era óbvio que não fariam esse "trabalho".

Sam conhecia os truques do irmão, então pegou o balde sem dizer uma palavra e o levou para o banheiro.

- Esse é o meu irmão! - Dean falou alto, sorrindo para Bobby.

Eles esperaram Sam retornar para começar a interrogar Dee.

- Quem é você? - Sam perguntou.

- Dee Hartford - foi a resposta de Dee.

Dean desferiu um forte tapa na cara de Dee, mas ela pareceu nem sentir.

- Não brinque com fogo - Bobby aconselhou.

- Se vocês fazem tanta questão, tá legal, apesar de eu não gostar de falar sobre mim eu vou me abrir com vocês. No inferno tenho vários nomes, vocês sabem, depende se são amigos ou inimigos. Meus inimigos geralmente inventam nomes horríveis para mim, não gosto de nenhum deles. Não! Espere, "Implacável" é bom, e. ..

- Como você soube que nós? - Sam interrompeu, sabia que ela não quis revelar quem era.

- No inferno vocês são celebridades, sabiam? É verdade que nem todos gostam de vocês, mas não se preocupem, todos são críticos amadores. Quando eu cuidava de vocês, eu percebi que vocês tinham potencial - disse Dee.

- Não me venha com essa! - Dean estremeceu ao pensar que ele e seu irmão haviam ficado desprotegidos. - Nosso pai nunca negligenciou a nossa segurança, ele era cauteloso e teria notado ...

Dee interrompeu-o: - Acalme-se! Eu sei que seu pai era um caçador eficiente e como ele sabia cuidar de vocês. Eu encontrei seu pai no inferno e ele me contou tudo. Ele não tinha mudado nada, então eu escravizei seu pai, você sabe, o inferno pode acabar com qualquer um ...

Quando Sam ouviu aquilo, pareceu ter levado um choque e teve de ser rápido para evitar que Dean atirasse nela, apesar de ele próprio estar disposto a matá-la também. Dean ficou transtornado, o pai tornou-se um escravo do demônio, sofreu ao imaginar o seu pai sendo torturado e sua culpa aumentou ainda mais, porque seu pai tinha feito tudo aquilo só para ajudá-lo.

- Seu pai ainda era um caçador inexperiente. Ele não percebeu que os vampiros estavam armando uma emboscada, eles estavam prontos para matá-lo. John não tinha a menor chance de vencer e ele sentiu que estava prestes de morrer, mesmo assim não desistiu de lutar. Os vampiros começaram a torturá-lo apenas para humilhá-lo. Foi uma cena deplorável. Por um tempo eu apenas assisti a tudo, afinal, John era apenas um ser humano e caçador, mas algo em seus olhos chamou minha atenção, parecia que ele estava pedindo minha ajuda, John queria viver. Então, entrei na briga e acabei com todos eles, mas seu pai ficou gravemente ferido. Eu não podia deixá-lo lá, ele iria sangrar até a morte, eu levei John para um local seguro e cuidei dele - Dee parou de falar por um momento. Sam e Dean parecem estar emocionados ao saber quantos perigos seu pai enfrentou nos períodos em que ficava ausente. Dee abaixou a cabeça para esconder o discreto sorriso de satisfação.


	3. Chapter 3

Não teve outro jeito, até a terceira parte precisei explicar os motivos de Dee, um demônio, ter procurado Sam e Dean, então esta parte parecerá mais um monólogo de Dee do que um episódio de Sobrenatural.

Os Winchester estão indecisos entre acreditar em Dee ou matá-la antes que ela os mate. Nem tudo é simples como parece, mas a verdade está diante dos seus olhos, nas entrelinhas. Sanki

Parte 3 - Você me entende?

Dee estava mais confiante após analisar a reação de Sam e Dean.

- Eu revistei seu pai enquanto ele estava inconsciente e encontrei uma foto de sua família unida e feliz, só então consegui entender o que o olhar dele estava me dizendo, John tinha uma razão muito forte para continuar a viver, ele precisava proteger vocês, ele queria viver por vocês.

Dee parecia realmente triste quando prosseguiu.

- Naquele momento, pensei em quantas famílias estavam sofrendo, em quantos caçadores estavam atrás de seres como eu, decidi que não queria isso para mim. Quando seu pai melhorou, implorei para que me matasse, mas John se recusou, disse que precisava me pagar uma dívida e confiava em mim. Eu não podia quebrar a confiança de seu pai, então eu resisti ao mal.

- Conversa fiada, você escravizou nosso pai. Gritou Sam, arrependido de ter impedido Dean.

Dee sacudiu a cabeça e continuou: - John era um caçador nato, mas havia mais coisas entre o céu e a terra que ele sequer conseguiria imaginar. Ele precisava de alguém para ajudá-lo, então eu revelei para ele os mistérios do ocultismo e o mais importante, a maneira certa de destruí-los. Seu pai era um ótimo aluno. Ele anotava tudo o que eu ensinava e dizia que seria a única herança que iria deixar para os filhos.

Sam e Dean entreolharam-se, eles sabiam o quanto as anotações do pai havia sido valiosa para que continuassem vivos, sentiram que o pai pensava neles embora nunca demonstrasse.

- Seu pai ficava cada vez mais eficiente, não tinha medo de nada, mas ele achava que tinha uma fraqueza, ou melhor, duas - Dee comentou de propósito - Ele estava errado, John somente sobreviveu às batalhas porque o desejo de voltar para vocês e ensiná-los o mantinha vivo. Francamente, sem vocês, seu pai teria desistido de viver há muito tempo, mas ele pai sabia que não poderia protegê-los todo o tempo, ele sabia que a presença dele colocava vocês em risco, duas crianças seriam alvos fáceis, por isso, quando pressentia o perigo, John me mandava ficar de olho em vocês - Dee recordou-se dos primeiros passos de Sam e Dean sempre protegendo a família.

Dean lembrou que seu pai realmente os deixava com uma mulher e dava ordens expressas para obedecê-la sem discussão. Ele achava que ela era uma caçadora.

- Eu queria uma vida normal para vocês, mas sabia que teriam uma vida dura e nada fácil. Eu não pude fazer nada, vocês precisavam ser treinados para terem uma chance de sobreviver - lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Dee, a tristeza que sentia pelo destino deles era mais profundo do que eles imaginavam. - Quando eu não era mais necessária aqui, seu pai me ajudou a voltar para o inferno. Acreditem em mim, é a pura verdade - disse Dee.

- Por que ... – A pergunta de Bobby ficou no ar, naquele momento, eles ouviram um carro estacionando perto da casa, e os caçadores imediatamente pegaram suas armas.

- Entrega! - Gritou um jovem homem em uniforme, batendo na porta.

- Comida? - Dean disse, respirando profundamente o cheiro delicioso que se espalhava pela sala.

- Ela estava com fome - Bobby justificou-se, desarmando seu rifle, enquanto todos escondiam suas armas.

Sam abriu a porta e logo um garoto passou por ele com muitos pacotes, pondo tudo em cima da mesa.

Dee sentou-se na cadeira que Bobby ofereceu e estendeu o pagamento para o entregador, todo o tempo sob os olhares desconfiados de Sam. O entregador aproximou-se de Dee e perguntou baixinho se estava tudo bem, afinal a situação era estranha. Dee riu, imaginando o que aquele rapaz franzino iria fazer contra os fortes caçadores, treinados para matar.

- Não se preocupe! Eles são meus parentes, o lado pobre da família, mas são ótimas pessoas - Dee disse, dando-lhe mais dinheiro - Isto é para você, por se preocupar comigo.

Os entregadores foram embora felizes, mas um homem estava mais feliz do que todos eles. Dean abriu os pacotes como uma criança abre presentes no Natal, ele respirava profundamente o cheiro que exalava dos pacotes.

- Lagosta? - Dean gostou do que viu e abriu outros pacotes.

Sam puxou Dean pelo braço, não estava feliz como seu irmão: - Você não acha isso estranho?

- Não! Eu estou com fome, está tudo certo. Relaxa. Bobby, os pratos! - Ele gritou feliz e voltou a abrir os pacotes.

- Não esqueceram de nada? - Dee chamou, afinal ela queria comer também.

- É um truque para nos pegar desprevenidos. Sam advertiu.

- Se ela tentar alguma coisa, eu ... - Dean disse, colocando a mão no revólver guardada na calça.

Carregaram uma mesa até o tapete e três cadeiras foram colocadas de forma estratégica, permitindo que os três ficassem de olho nela.

- Atacar! - Dee gritou animada. Os três se levantaram imediatamente, pegaram suas armas, prontos para lutar.

- Foi mal. Por favor, perdão ... - Pediu Dee. - Eu quis dizer para começar o jantar, não se preocupem.

Os três sentaram-se novamente, ainda desconfiados e começaram a se servir em silêncio.

- Como podemos ajudá-la? - Sam perguntou, quando terminou a refeição.

- É melhor falar amanhã - Bobby interveio, preocupado com o rumo da conversa.

- Não! - Disse Dean. Ele também queria saber por que ela estava lá. - Hummm ... isto está muito bom! - Disse, mastigando um enorme pedaço de torta.

- Preciso de sua ajuda - Dee perguntou.

- Você escravizou nosso pai e quer a nossa ajuda? - Sam estava impaciente e irritado.

- Eu não tive escolha - Dee falou baixo, levantando-se. - Você acha que eu não tentei ajudá-lo? John foi o primeiro amigo que fiz em milênios de existência como um demônio.

Aquelas palavras pareceram cair como uma bomba na cabeça de Dean, pensou que seu pai tinha apenas uma dívida com ela, não imaginava que havia se tornado seu amigo.

Dee sentou-se novamente. - Quando eu soube que seu pai estava no inferno, eu o procurei. Seu pai tinha muitos inimigos lá e eu temia que o escondessem de mim, mas seu pai era um sobrevivente, ele sabia que eu iria encontrá-lo, então, ele agüentou firme.

Dean admirou seu pai ainda mais, ele sabia como era doloroso estar no inferno.

- Seu pai era um troféu cobiçado. Mesmo ao meu lado, os demônios ainda estavam tentando arrastá-lo para longe de mim, qualquer deslize meu e John estaria perdido para sempre. Fiz um ritual de escravidão para que ele ficasse preso a mim somente para protegê-lo - Sam ergueu uma sobrancelha, Dee disse: - Não se preocupe, Sam. Escravização significa apenas que ele era meu e ninguém mais poderia torturá-lo ou tirá-lo de mim, ele era livre e mandava mais do que recebia ordens.

Bobby concordou: - John era assim.

- Seu pai foi poupado, não testemunhou as atrocidades cometidas contra aquelas pobres almas e não sofreu todos os horrores do inferno igual a você Dean - disse Dee. Dean sorriu, gostou do que ouviu.

Dean realmente queria acreditar em Dee, mas ele sabia que os demônios mentem. E muito bem.

***

- Não podemos soltá-la. - Apesar de estarem do lado de fora da casa, Sam sussurrou bem próximo de Dean para que Dee não o ouvisse.

- Acho que não tenha outro jeito, talvez ela seja a nossa única oportunidade para descobrir mais sobre tudo o que está acontecendo e ...

- Dean, você fala isso só porque quer acreditar que nosso pai não sofreu no inferno, mas você sabe que tudo pode ser uma grande mentira - Sam sabia que suas palavras estavam ferindo o irmão, mas Dean precisava enfrentar a dura realidade.

- Cala a boca, Sam! Quando outro demônio fala, e você sabe quem, está tudo certo, você acredita sem duvidar de nada, agora, quando eu quero acreditar, o demônio está mentindo? - Dean estava irritado com Sam, ele queria falar tudo o que o atormentava, mas o barulho da porta se abrindo interrompeu a discussão.

- Divirtam-se! – era Bobby avisando que o interrogatório poderia continuar.

A mesa de jantar tinha sido removida e Dee estava sentada na cadeira no centro do tapete. Dee estava tranquila, mas havia dor e tristeza em seus olhos.

Bobby tossiu, removendo a Winchester de seus pensamentos, ele não podia negar, estava acreditando na história daquele demônio, mas não podia baixar a guarda, sabia que qualquer erro seria fatal.

- Se você queria ficar no inferno, por que voltou? - Sam começou.

- Eu não tive escolha, seu pai estava preso pelo pacto e não encontrei nenhuma maneira de tirá-lo de lá. Depois veio a notícia de que alguém estava abrindo o portal do inferno. Eu não tive tempo para planejar nada, seu pai não conseguiria passar pelo portal sem mim, não houve alternativa, tive que atravessar o portal e arrastar seu pai e outros seguidores meus. Depois de atravessar, eu o libertei para que ele cumprisse o seu destino. - disse Dee, voltando-se para Dean.

Dean lembrou o quanto seu pai tinha sido essencial para destruir o demônio de olhos amarelos, o assassino de sua mãe, e sentiu gratidão por Dee.

- Seu pai sabia do seu pacto com o demônio, Dean. Ele me pediu para ajudá-lo também, mas eu não consegui voltar para o inferno, desculpe-me. Eu sei muito bem o quanto é doloroso permanecer lá. Não se culpe, você resistiu mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, acredite, você resistiu mais tempo do que eu mesma. Eu conheço todas as torturas que são praticadas lá porque eu sofri todas elas e criei as mais terríveis para castigar os meus inimigos. Eu sei a dor que você sentiu e ainda sente. Não se culpe por nada que fez no inferno. Sem a minha ajuda, você não tinha alternativa.

Dean tentou evitar, mas não conseguiu impedir que uma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto, pela primeira vez, encontrou alguém que realmente entendia sua dor e que ele tinha feito.

Sam e Bobby permaneceram em silêncio, comovidos com a dor de Dean. Sam estava determinado a matar todos aqueles que fizeram Dean sofrer.


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4 – Apenas acredite

- O que você quer? - Dean perguntou sem rodeios.

- Alguém quer me matar ... outra vez - murmurou Dee. - Dee foi assassinada, e agora, vários acidentes inexplicáveis vêm acontecendo comigo, se eu não fosse o que sou, estaria morta há muito tempo.

- Você precisa da nossa ajuda para isso? - Dean riu, pensava que teria de enfrentar demônios terríveis. - Por que não usa seus poderes e resolve tudo?

- Não é engraçado – Dee se aborreceu. - Claro que seria fácil para mim saber quem quer me matar e puni-lo - Dee fechou a mão como se estivesse esmagando algo. - Mas eu não quero usar meus poderes, pelo menos por enquanto, e também, não posso perder tempo com isso, a fortuna de Dee está sendo ameaçada e se ...

- Por que você está com tanto medo de usar seus poderes? - Sam interrompeu.

Dee pensou antes de responder: - Boa pergunta, Sam! Você não imagina o que é o verdadeiro poder. Controlar a vida, decidir o destino das almas, ter todos na palma de suas mãos, o prazer é imenso... daí você perde a noção do que é certo, não importa se você está errado ou não, todas as suas ações são justificadas e cada vez mais torna-se mais difícil controlar-se. É um vício como qualquer outro, o prazer momentâneo cega e você não ouve ninguém, você não vê que destrói a si mesmo e aqueles ao seu redor, você sabe disso não é? - Dee falou, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos de Sam, mesmo quando ele desviou os olhos do dela.

Sam pareceu incomodado com o que ouviu.

- E para que você quer o dinheiro? - Dean perguntou, curioso.

- Dinheiro é essencial para os meus planos - Dee riu alto: - Perdoe-me, mas você tinha que estar lá para ver os ricaços correndo e gritando depois que me levantei do caixão, foi muito engraçado – De repente Dee ficou séria novamente - mas ninguém pareceu feliz por Dee ter voltado a viver, nem a família dela comemorou. Eu investiguei a família e adivinhem, era melhor para todos Dee Hartford ter morrido. Ela tinha bilhões, mesmo se eu gastar vários milhões por dia, isso nem arranhará a conta bancária dela.

"Herança, bom motivo para se matar ", eles pensaram.

- Dee era insuportável, porque ninguém se atrevia a contrariar seus desejos, todos estavam com medo de perder a vida fútil que o dinheiro dela patrocinava.

- Quantos jogadas dá para fazer com ... - Dean pensou alto, imaginando-se nas roletas de Las Vegas.

- Dean! - Sam chamou o irmão de volta à realidade.

- O quê? Eu estava só pensando, não posso? - Dean respondeu.

- Quando fizer dezoito anos eu controlarei todo o dinheiro e parece que alguém não quer que isso aconteça - disse Dee preocupada.

- E o que importa quem matou Dee, você não pode entregá-lo à polícia e parece não ter a intenção de matá-lo. O que vai fazer? - Bobby perguntou.

- Eu sei que o culpado não será punido, mas é importante eu saber quem é para eu não perder a fortuna. A família deseja bloquear o dinheiro de Dee, e eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça, eu preciso de dinheiro para ajudar vocês.

- Nós não precisamos do seu dinheiro - Sam estava irritado.

- Sammy! - Dean chamou a atenção do irmão: "Dinheiro extra não seria tão ruim assim", pensou Dean, sorrindo discretamente.

- Colt protegeu o portão do inferno com uma grande armadilha e eu vou construir uma armadilha maior e mais poderosa para protegê-los.

- Nós sabemos nos cuidar - Sam disse, confiante.

- Claro que sabem. Mas no auge da batalha que virá, precisarão de um refúgio seguro para se proteger e descansar. A fortaleza irá protegê-los dos demônios e de seus seguidores humanos. Acreditem, vocês precisarão dele - Dee estava convencida de que estava certa.

Os caçadores sabiam que não podiam confiar em Dee completamente, mas não havia maneira de distinguir o que era verdadeiro ou falso.

- Só mais uma coisa - Dee disse em uma voz firme.

Os homens olharam curiosos para ela, parecia que iria revelar algo importante.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro novamente e acho que o balde não é boa idéia - disse Dee desafiadora.

Sam e Dean se entreolharam.

- Vamos soltá-lar - disse Sam, raspando uma parte da armadilha com uma faca.

***

- Para que tantas roupas? - Sussurrou Dean para Dee enquanto acenava para a bonita vendedora que sorria para ele descaradamente.

- Será mais fácil para vocês investigarem se forem apresentados como meus guarda-costas - Dee respondeu, olhando de cima a baixo - Sinto muito, mas suas roupas ... Francamente!

- Para mim está tudo certo! - Disse Sam, carregando várias sacolas com ternos e roupas caríssimas, ignorando o olhar reprovador de seu irmão mais velho.

- Por favor, enviem para minha casa. Muito obrigado - Dee entregando o cartão com o endereço para um atendente de loja.

- Não demorem - Dee começou a dar ordens como se eles realmente fossem seus empregados, e Dean não gostou disso, mas não pôde dizer nada para ela, porque Dee fechou a porta do carro e acelerou.

**

Dee estava impaciente, esperando Sam e Dean na entrada do hotel.

- Mas que demora! Ah! Esqueci que você veio dirigindo essa lata velha, lembre-me de comprar um carro novo para você - disse Dee.

Dean tinha controlado por horas a sua própria boca, agüentou firme quando ouviu o demônio dar ordens e criticar suas roupas, mas ouvir alguém fazendo pouco caso de seu carro foi a gota d'água: - Ouça, sua vadia, pega o seu carro novo e ....

- Dean! - Sam interveio, preocupado com as pessoas que os olhavam curiosos.

- Bonito e sem educação. Gosto de homens como você - provocou Dee, jogando uma chave para Sam. - Espero que você goste do quarto.

**

Sam e Dean entraram no quarto e examinaram tudo, enormes camas e uma decoração luxuosa, realmente, tudo era muito diferente dos quartos em que se hospedavam.

- Legal! - Dean disse, jogando-se na cama.

Sam concordou com Dean, mas não podia parar de pensar que não sabiam nada sobre esse demônio de olhos verdes.

***

- Atenda o telefone Sam ... - Dean murmurou, colocando o travesseiro na cabeça para abafar o som do telefone.

Sam, sonolento, abriu os olhos e estendeu a mão para alcançar o telefone: - Olá, ok ... ok ... ok ... - Depois de desligar o telefone, Sam se levantou e chacoalhou o ombro de Dean. - Acorde, Dee quer sair imediatamente e quer nos ver com as roupas novas, ela não pode ser vista ao lado de mendigos.

Para quem ainda estava sonolento, Dean sentou-se rápido demais na cama. - Eu juro que eu perco a paciência e acabo com esse demônio.

Quinze minutos depois, Dee bateu forte na porta do quarto dos Winchester. Assim que a porta se abriu, ela entrou pisando firme e muito mal-humorada.

- Por que as "meninas" não estão prontas? - Dee perguntou, olhando para Dean ainda vestido com um roupão e Sam ainda vestindo sua camisa.

- Estamos esperando o nosso café - Dean respondeu calmamente.

- Eu não acredito! Vocês irão me desafiar o tempo todo?

- Enquanto você nos tratar assim ... - Sam disse, entrando no banheiro.

Dean só assistiu à discussão e ficou surpreso quando Dee sentou-se pesadamente na cama, parecia estar esgotada. Sam voltou para o quarto, vestindo terno azul escuro de corte perfeito e recebeu um olhar de aprovação de Dee que o fez sorrir. O café da manhã foi entregue no quarto. Dee os acompanhou.

- Por favor, desçam rapidamente, estou tendo um mau pressentimento - Dee falou ao terminar a refeição.

***

Dee e os "guarda-costas" chegaram à mansão Hartford.

- Que está acontecendo aqui? - Dee perguntou, surpresa ao ver pessoas estranhas em sua casa.

Rachel correu para cumprimentá-la e olhou curiosa para Sam e Dean, que estavam mais elegantes, mas treinada para ser discreta, não esboçou reação alguma.

- Eles são meus guarda-costas, acomode-os no quarto ao lado do meu - Dee ordenou, enquanto caminhava em direção ao homem de meia-idade. Dee conhecia aquele homem, Dr. Grimm era o médico da família que havia sido chamado às pressas para examiná-la depois que ressuscitou.

Sam explicou para Rachel que estavam investigando o caso e que ela devia permanecer em silêncio. Rachel sorriu feliz por cooperar com os agentes do FBI.

- Desculpe, Senhorita Hartford. Tentamos todo o possível, mas seu pai não respondeu ao tratamento que ... - As palavras do Dr. Grimm confirmaram os receios de Dee, ela correu para o quarto do pai. Leonard Morrison em nada lembrava o homem que ela havia conhecido, o corpo estava esquelético e, quando ele respirava, os ossos pareciam furar a pele fina. Ele estava cercado por várias pessoas desconhecidas, provavelmente médicos e enfermeiros. 

- Todo mundo fora. Agora! - Dee gritou, não dando chance para ninguém se opor a sua ordem. Imediatamente, todos saíram do quarto.

- Fechem a porta. - Ordenou Dee para Sam e Dean.

Dee apontou para Leonard: - A última vez que vi este homem, ele estava com a saúde perfeita, isso não é natural! - Dee disse, enquanto ela fazia uma busca na cama.

- O que devemos procurar? Sam perguntou.

- Procure por coisas anormais!

- Nada! - Dean disse, após terminar a procura.

Dee caminhou até Leonard e segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos, em seguida, ela abriu a boca dele e olhou dentro, ela imediatamente começou a recitar: - "A vero domino, Morrison… Morrison…, cessante causa tollitur effectus. Per se stante, ad exludendum... "

Dee soltou a cabeça de Leonard e então ele começou a se debater na cama.

- Mantenha os braços presos. - Dean e Sam ajudaram Dee enquanto ela colocava a mão na testa dele, pronunciando palavras desconhecidas. Leonard acalmou-se por um instante, mas tossiu parecendo estar engasgado com algo. Leonard teve um acesso de tosse e seu corpo se contorcia, depois vomitou um coágulo de sangue negro e viscoso. Dee recolheu imediatamente o coágulo com uma toalha - Eu preciso me livrar disso. E rapidamente saiu do quarto.

Fim da quarta parte.

Dean e Sam precisam desvendar as mortes, mas não eram simples casos de assassinato como pensavam, afinal, nada é simples e comum na vida dos Winchester, vocês sabem...


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 5 - Segunda vítima

- Sinistro! - Disse Dean. - Você entendeu o que ela disse?

- Ela recitou algumas palavras em latim, deve ser algum tipo de bruxaria, mas nunca li nada sobre isso - Sam respondeu.

Leonard Morrison despertou e gemeu alto.

- Calma, está tudo certo! - Sam tentou tranquilizá-lo.

Morrison estava ofegante, exausto e revirou os olhos de um lado para outro da sala procurando alguém ou por algo, ele abria e fechava a boca, mas não emitia nenhum som. 

- Está tentando falar alguma coisa - disse Sam, aproximando-se da boca de Leonard para tentar ouvir melhor, enquanto Dean também se aproximou da cama e fez o mesmo.

- Ela ganhou, ganhou ... - Leonard sussurrou com voz rouca e sem força.

- Quem ganhou? Por favor, faça um esforço ... - Sam pediu.

Leonard deixou escapar um suspiro que mesclava angústia e desespero, e, enfim, parou de respirar.

- Tarde demais. Quem quer que seja, ganhou deste pobre coitado de verdade - disse Dean, enquanto fechava os olhos opacos e sem vida de Leonard.

- A culpa é sua – gritou Katherine, impaciente.

- Você não tinha o direito de retirar os médicos do quarto de papai - Pamela protestou.

- Dá um tempo, eu só queria ficar a sós com ele por um momento e vocês não estavam lá – respondeu Dee, virando-se e saindo da sala, deixando a madrasta falando sozinha.

Dee não estava disposta a discutir após o funeral cansativo. Ela entrou em seu quarto e despiu-se ali mesmo, precisava de um banho para relaxar.

- O que você fez com Leonard? perguntou Dean, assim que entrou no quarto da Dee, sem aviso algum, surpreendendo-a totalmente nua.

- Vocês não batem antes de entrar no quarto de outra pessoa? - Dee questionou, sem cobrir o corpo nu.

Sam entrou em no quarto atrás de Dean e viu Dee e precisou empurrar Dean duas vezes para fazê-lo parar de olhar para o corpo de Dee tão fixamente.

- Foi um dia difícil hoje. Primeiro vou tomar um banho e só então falarei com vocês - disse Dee, em seguida, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

- Fecha a boca, você está babando! - Dean, brincou.

- Olha quem está falando! Você precisa ver a sua cara - disse Sam, imitando perfeitamente a cara de Dean.

- Ei, eu não sou assim não! - Dean protestou.

Sam aproveitou a oportunidade para dar uma olhada no quarto de Dee e encontrou papéis enormes sobre a mesa. Sam balançou a mão no ar, chamando o irmão.

- Olha! É o projeto da fortaleza - disse Sam, entregando uma lista de armas que seria mais que suficiente para abastecer um exército.

- Então, era verdadeira ... - Sussurrou Dean.

- Claro que é verdade. Você acha que eu estou aqui para nada? - Dee parecia ofendida, ela segurava firmemente o roupão branco que usava e com determinação caminhou na direção deles pisando firme. - Vocês não entendem o quanto isso é importante? Meu tempo é curto e tudo deve estar pronto o mais rapidamente possível, os obstáculos não podem me impedir - Dee disse em voz alta, batendo a mão sobre a mesa.

- Morrison era um obstáculo para você, por isso você o removeu? - Sam perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Eu não fiz nada contra ele - disse Dee, projetando o corpo para a frente quase tocando o peito de Sam, desafiando-o a prosseguir com a acusação.

- As últimas palavras dele foram "ela ganhou", não parece estranho ele dizer isso logo depois de você ter feito aquele ritual? - Dean falou lentamente, para não piorar a situação.

- Chega! Esta conversa não nos levará a nenhum lugar. Vocês devem aperfeiçoar o sistema de ataque e defesa da fortaleza - disse Dee entregando vários papéis para Dean e Sam.

Dee ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, estava pensativa.

- O ritual era apenas para retirar o que estava matando Morrison, acreditem em mim, é a pura verdade. Se eu tivesse feito o ritual antes, Morrison teria sobrevivido, mas o corpo dele já estava muito fraco. Se eu quisesse matá-lo, não teria feito feitiços, teria sido direta.

Sam e Dean entreolharam-se, não sabiam se acreditavam em Dee. Sam balançou a cabeça, concordando com ela, afinal, aquele demônio poderia facilmente matar sem magia negra.

- Então, quem mais poderia ter conhecimento de magia negra para matar .. - Disse Sam. 

- Eu não sei, os investigadores aqui são vocês - Dee encolheu os ombros.

- Ok! Não vamos descobrir nada ficando aqui - disse Dean, saindo do quarto seguido por Sam. 

- Cuidem-se, por favor. Dee disse que quando eles estavam saindo do quarto.

- Quem você acha que está fazendo isso? Leonard tinha um bom motivo para matar a filha e agora está morto, há a madrasta e a irmã - disse Dean, entrando no carro. - E a empregada Raquel - Dean disse, rindo alto de seus próprios pensamentos.

- O que é tão engraçado? - Sam olhou curioso para Dean.

- Uma família tão rica e não há nenhum mordomo pra gente pôr a culpa - Dean respondeu, rindo novamente.

Sam continuou com a expressão séria.

- Bem, eu achei engraçado ... - Disse Dean envergonhado.

- Vamos nos concentrar em Katherine, em qualquer caso, é melhor ficar de olho em todos - disse Sam.

Dean concordou com Sam. Eles decidiram ir para o clube freqüentado por Katherine.

**

- Descobriu alguma coisa? - Sam perguntou quando se encontrou com Dean.

- Nada ... eu conversei com várias mulheres, cara ... elas devem ser muito infelizes no casamento - disse Dean mostrando vários papéis com números de telefone anotados.

Sam sorriu enquanto Dean guardava os papéis no bolso. – Olha lá. Sam disse, apontando discretamente para o lago, onde Pamela estava jogando pedras na água da lagoa. – Vamos lá!

Sam e Dean caminharam até a Pamela, ela parecia muito tímida.

- Vocês não deveriam estar protegendo Dee? - Pamela começou a falar.

- Ela nos deu um dia de folga. Decidimos conhecer o clube. Bom, não é? - Sam decidiu se aproximar. Pamela poderia revelar algo sobre si mesma e sua mãe.

- Sim, eu amo este lugar, sempre venho aqui quando estou triste - Pamela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

- Sentimos muito - Dean disse, segurando a mão dela.

- Obrigada - disse Pamela, puxando a mão. Ela olhou para seus amigos - dois rapazes e duas garotas aparentando ter a mesma idade dela, e correu na direção deles.

Sam bateu no braço de seu irmão e disse: - Tinha que assustar a menina?

- Ei, isso dói! Estava apenas sendo solidário - Dean disse segurando o braço que recebeu o golpe.

**

- Aqui há uma falha - Dean apontou para um dos papéis espalhados no chão do quarto da Dee.

- É melhor colocar um símbolo aqui - Sam marcou o local com a caneta.

Dee sorriu satisfeita por ver Sam e Dean sentados no chão concentrados em melhorar o projeto da fortaleza, que seria a maior armadilha já construída.

- É tarde, melhor continuar amanhã - Dean depois de olhar para o relógio, levantou-se e esticou os braços. Sam permaneceu estudando o projeto ao lado de Dee.

Dean caminhou até a porta do quarto e girou a maçaneta, mas a porta não abriu, ele sentiu um calafrio e para confirmar suas suspeitas, expirou o ar lentamente e viu o ar transformar-se em uma fumaça branca, por experiência, sabia o que aconteceria. Ele se virou rapidamente para avisar o irmão, mas deu de cara com grandes olhos azuis que o fitavam fixamente. Dean e Dee estavam cara a cara. Dean tentou pegar sua arma, mas seu corpo estava paralisado. - "Eu sabia que essa cadela faria alguma coisa" - Dean pensou, mas nem chegou a falar, porque Dee afastou-se dele, o que permitiu a visão dos longos cabelos negros e rosto pálido, só então Dean percebeu que era o espírito de Dee Hartford.

Sam tentou reagir, mas foi jogado para o outro lado do quarto. O espírito de Dee caminhou lentamente para o centro do quarto e ficou na frente de seu próprio corpo, examinou-o cuidadosamente e estendeu os braços na direção do corpo, parecendo querer de volta o que lhe pertencia, mas o demônio que estava no corpo, pegou a mão dela carinhosamente e sussurrou algo para ela. O espírito pareceu entender que sua morte era irreversível, em desespero, caiu de joelhos e levantou os braços, sua boca estava aberta, parecia gritar bem alto, mas nenhum som era ouvido.

Dean e Sam olhavam a triste cena, eles sentiam o desespero do espírito de Dee Hartford.

Dee se agachou na frente do espírito e segurou o rosto dela delicadamente.

- Diga-me quem fez isso com você para que eu possa pará-lo - ordenou o demônio com uma voz firme.

O espírito tentou pronunciar o nome do carrasco, mas mal abriu a boca. Seu rosto se contorceu de dor, ela inclinou o corpo e com dificuldade tentou dizer mais uma vez o nome do culpado pela sua dor, mas algo parecia sair de dentro dela, asfixiada, ela segurou sua própria garganta e uma gosma preta jorrou de sua boca e coágulos de sangue escorreram de seus lábios. O espírito estendeu a mão para seu corpo como se estivesse pedindo ajuda, mas nada poderia ser feito.

- Espere! Dee gritou, mas o espírito desapareceu instantaneamente, assim como apareceu.

A noite tumultuada atrasou o andamento do projeto, obrigando os Winchester a trabalharem incessantemente sobre o projeto da fortaleza, enquanto Dee ocupava-se entrando em contato com empreiteiros.

Quando Sam voltou a encontrar Dee, os últimos raios do sol do dia estavam entrando no quarto da Dee.

- Onde estão todos? - Perguntou Sam, estranhando a ausência dos empregados.

- Se Dee resolver reaparecer, eu não quero que machuque ninguém, então transferi todos para a outra propriedade da família. Katherine e Pamela foram para um hotel, dei a desculpa de que a mansão será reformada, e com tantos empreiteiros ligando para mim, elas não fizeram perguntas - Dee respondeu, esticando o pescoço e olhando atrás de Sam. - E Dean?

- Ele está no quarto tentando falar com Bobby. Você sabe, nós não podemos simplesmente queimar os ossos de Dee - respondeu Sam, notando o quanto Dee parecia frágil naquele momento.

- Eu sei que ... - Dee respondeu tristemente, com voz fraca.

Sam sabia que a fragilidade era apenas aparente, mas não conseguia resistir àqueles olhos tristes, sem pensar, ele acariciou o rosto dela suavemente.

Dee olhou para Sam e teve o prazer de ver o desejo em seus olhos, ela virou o rosto e beijou a mão que acariciava seu rosto e ouviu um gemido baixo, eles sentiram o desejo queimando dentro de seus corpos e sabiam que aquele era apenas o início.


	6. Chapter 6

Parte 6 –

Dean dormia e de repente, levantou-se rapidamente da cama. Ele tinha certeza de que acabara de ouvir um grito, olhou para a cama ao lado e não viu Sam. Instintivamente, sem desperdiçar um minuto, pegou sua arma e correu para o quarto da Dee.

Ele tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Dean afastou-se um pouco da porta e avançou contra ela com toda a sua força, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ver a maçaneta da porta girar e a porta se abrir lentamente. Sam colocou a cabeça pelo vão da porta e viu Dean com os olhos arregalados, parecia realmente assustado.

- Dean, está tudo bem! Sam tentou acalmar Dean.

Enquanto Sam estava falando, Dean tentava olhar para dentro do quarto. Sam poderia estar sob ameaça.

Dean empurrou a porta repentinamente, o que fez Sam perder o equilíbrio. Sam estava sem a camisa e ficou bastante envergonhado ao ver o sorriso sarcástico de Dean.

- Não brinca! Dean estava sério.

- Dean! – Sam protestou e tentou evitar que Dean entrasse no quarto, mas não conseguiu impedi-lo.

Dean encontrou Dee deitada na cama coberta por um lençol, ela apenas acenou para ele. Dean olhou para Sam, que parecia ainda mais envergonhado. Dean riu ao passar por Sam e batendo no peito do irmão , disse: - Você é estranho!

***

A noite foi bem longa para Dean, ele rolava na cama e cobria a cabeça com um travesseiro para abafar o barulho vindo do quarto ao lado. Muito barulho.

- Silêncio! - Dean gritou com raiva.

O barulho cessou por alguns minutos e quando Dean pensou que poderia finalmente dormir, os sons recomeçavam ainda mais altos.

Já era de manhã quando Sam entrou em seu quarto em silêncio, o sorriso que iluminou seu rosto não desapareceu mesmo quando ele viu Dean com os braços cruzados olhando feio para ele.

- Sua noite foi boa Sam? - Dean perguntou com uma expressão nada amigável.

Sam não se abalou com a recepção do irmão, apenas balançou a cabeça e se deitou em sua cama.

- Muito bom! - Dean disse em tom sarcástico. - Porque a minha noite foi ruim, péssima. Eu tentei dormir na sala, mas em todo lugar que ia, você sabe o que eu ouvia? - Dean falou em voz alta, impaciente por ter passado a noite sem dormir.

- O que aconteceu foi incrível, eu fiz ... - Sam parecia encantado, mas Dean interrompeu.

- Não! Pare agora, Sam! Você não me deixou dormir e agora quer me dar detalhes? Tá ficando doido?

- Preciso tomar um banho - Sam respondeu a caminho do banheiro.

- Concordo, afinal, passar a noite com um cadáver... - Dean provocou.

Sam virou-se para o irmão e não estava mais sorrindo. Dean sorriu porque finalmente havia conseguido irritar seu irmão.

**

Sam entrou no quarto e não parecia ter recuperado o bom humor.

- Sammy ... - Dean começou visivelmente arrependido. - Eu sei que não deveria ter falado daquele jeito com você. Nós não temos muitos momentos felizes e eu cortei o seu barato...

- Deixa prá lá, eu não deveria ter ficado com ela - Sam interrompeu Dean.

- Tudo bem, então? - Dean perguntou muito seriamente.

Sam sorriu, demonstrando que havia perdoado seu irmão.

- Que alívio! Eu estava ficando constrangido, mais do que quando eu ouvi seus gritos – disse Dean, imitando os gritos de prazer de Sam.

Sam balançou a cabeça, um sorriso iluminava sua face, afinal, ele já estava acostumado com as brincadeiras de Dean.

- Oi! - Sam cumprimentou Dee, caminhando em sua direção e descendo a cabeça para beijá-la, mas Dee simplesmente o ignorou. Dean virou o rosto, fingindo não ter visto a cena.

- O que está acontecendo? - Sam perguntou, chateado com a reação e Dee.

- Nada. - Dee respondeu friamente.

Sam não acreditava que estava levando um fora. - Por que está me tratando assim?

-Se eu ou algum outro ... - Dee disse, enfatizando a palavra "outro" e olhando nos olhos de Sam. - Perder o controle, tudo que for necessário para evitar que o mal vença deve ser feito, por mais doloroso que seja.

Dee olhou diretamente nos olhos de Dean e continuou: - Seu pai sabia disso e você também.

Dean sabia, lembrou-se das palavras ditas por seu pai, pouco antes de morrer. Várias perguntas queimavam dentro de Dean, mas não pôde satisfazer sua curiosidade, porque, naquele exato momento, a campainha tocou.

Dee foi atender e voltou depois de alguns minutos.

- O policial disse que o carro de Pamela caiu na lagoa do clube. Estou indo lá para acompanhar as buscas por sobreviventes - Dee não demonstrava nenhum sentimento.

Dean e Sam acompanharam Dee. O disfarce de guarda-costas facilitava o serviço.

- Pamela costumava vir aqui, ela disse que amava este lugar - comentou Sam.

- O que Pamela estava fazendo aqui? - Questionou Dee.

- É um clube, não é? Dean disse.

O policial anunciou que um corpo havia sido encontrado. Dee se aproximou do cadáver para reconhecer o corpo de Pamela, mas quando o saco que envolvia o cadáver foi aberto, eles viram que não era a adolescente que havia morrido, era uma mulher mais velha.

Katherine Morrison tinha a expressão de medo, os olhos arregalados e as mãos fechadas em forma de garras que pareciam arranhar seus próprios braços.

Dee se aproximou e colocou a mão na garganta de Katherine, no mesmo instante, uma espuma verde e pegajosa escorreu da boca de Katherine.

- Havia mais alguém no carro? - Dee perguntou ao policial.

- Ninguém. Testemunhas disseram que ela estava sozinha e sem motivo aparente ela jogou o carro na lagoa.

- Vamos! - Dee ordenou para os Winchester.

- Você sabe quem fez isso? - Dean perguntou, enquanto entravam no carro.

- Uau! É incrível, mas é verdade! Dean Winchester não me acusou pela morte de Kat. Estamos progredindo na nossa relação - foi a resposta Dee.

- Você sabe ou não? - Dean perguntou novamente, impaciente.

- Para responder sua pergunta, nós precisamos voltar quando a polícia tiver ido embora.

**

Mais tarde, eles voltaram ao local do acidente, carregavam muitas flores, ninguém estranhou, porque Dee disse que iria prestar homenagem a Katherine Morrison.

- Coloque as flores na água enquanto eu mergulho - disse Dee.

Minutos depois, Dee saiu da água segurando sua jaqueta com algo vivo dentro – Achei! - Dee disse, sacudindo a jaqueta no ar.

***

Era noite quando eles chegaram à mansão Hartford. Dean saiu do carro reclamando porque Dee havia molhado o estofado do seu carro.

- Engraçado! Eu insisti para você dirigir o meu carro, então não me culpe.

- Parem de discutir! O que está acontecendo é muito grave, as pessoas estão morrendo e vocês discutem como duas crianças.

- Seu irmão é muito chato - Dee comentou baixo e Dean concordou: - É ...

- Por que não nos mostrou o que havia no casaco? - Sam perguntou, fingindo não ter ouvido o comentário dos dois.

- Para não escapar - Dee disse, colocando seu casaco molhado na mesa, abrindo-o lentamente, mas mesmo com todo o cuidado a "coisa" saltou na direção do rosto de Dean, só não bateu no rosto dele devido ao reflexo do rápido Dee que capturou aquela "coisa" no ar.

- Um sapo? - Dean perguntou curioso.

- Sim. Fofo, não é? - Dee disse.

- O que ele tem de especial? - Sam perguntou.

- Olhe isso - Dee levantou o sapo e o virou, mostrando a boca dele para Sam e Dean, que só então puderam ver que a boca do animal estava todo costurado com linha.

- Eu preciso de uma faca - disse Dee.

Dean deu-lhe uma faca pequena, mas Dee não conseguiu segurar o sapo e manusear a faca ao mesmo tempo. O animal tentou fugir. Dean tentou ajudá-la a segurar o sapo, mas Dee impediu.

- Não! - Dee gritou. - Você não pode tocá-lo de qualquer jeito ou vai atrair para você o que foi feito para outra pessoa. Segure o sapo apenas com a mão esquerda - Dee ensinou.

Com a ajuda de Dean, ela descosturou a boca do sapo e colocou o animal em seu casaco, então, cuidadosamente espremeu as laterais do corpo do sapo, fazendo o animal vomitar um líquido negro e viscoso pela boca. Dee colocou os dedos no líquido e retirou um pedaço de papel dobrado, estendendo o papel para Dean.

- Sam! - Dean balançou a cabeça na direção do papel estendido.

- Ela deu para você! - Sam olhou para o irmão, que apontou para o papel, deixando claro que não tocaria naquele papel.

- Tem certeza de que vocês são caçadores de demônios? - Dee disse ironicamente, abrindo ela mesma o papel.

Sam e Dean olharam-se embaraçados e sacudiram os ombros.

- Eu já sabia - disse Dee, abrindo o papel e o mostrando para Sam e Dean.

No papel estava escrito: "Katherine Morrison".

- Magia negra - disse Dee, queimando o papel. - Algumas pessoas chamam isso de "macumba", eles acreditam que é apenas coisas más, mas elas estão erradas, não é a magia negra que mata alguém. Quem prejudica e mata as pessoas são aqueles que a usam para fazer o mal. A magia pode ser feita para fazer alguém se apaixonar, ganhar dinheiro, terminar um casamento ou uma relação extraconjugal ...

- Para matar ... - Dean concluiu a frase.

- Você sabe a diferença entre a cura e o veneno? - Dee perguntou e respondeu: dosagem. Esperem aqui enquanto troco estas roupas molhadas. E não deixem esta casa em nenhuma circunstância. É uma ordem. - Dee não ouviu nenhuma resposta mal-educada desta vez, os Winchester perceberam que havia algo muito grave acontecendo e não queriam pagar para ver as conseqüências de uma desobediência.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 - O VERDADEIRO ALVO

Dee retornou poucos minutos depois e não encontrou os Winchester - "O que eles estão fazendo agora?" - Pensou Dee preocupada, começou a procurá-los e se sentiu aliviada ao vê-los na cozinha.

- O que você quis dizer com essa história toda? - Dean perguntou antes de morder um sanduíche.

- Tudo foi criado para que haja equilíbrio, a mesma substância que cura também pode matar, depende de como ela é usada e por quem é utilizada - disse Dee, aproximando-se de Sam e olhando fixamente nos olhos dele. - Todas as criaturas são boas e ruins ao mesmo tempo, cada um escolhe qual a qualidade deve prevalecer.

- Às vezes não há escolha - Sam disse, observando a reação de Dee.

- SEMPRE há escolha. Todo ser, humano ou não, tem livre arbítrio. Eu não disse que se você optar por ser bom, o seu lado ruim desaparecerá completamente. Uma pequena dose do mal deverá ser preservada para garantir o equilíbrio e assegurar a sobrevivência. O segredo é não perder o controle, porque é muito fácil se render ao mal ... seu pai acreditava que eu poderia ser o que quisesse ser e não o que todos pensavam que eu era - disse Dee.

- Então, por que você não usa o poder que tem, porque simplesmente não o controla? - Sam disse, desafiando-a.

- Sam, Sam Sam ... – A voz de Dee saiu de seus lábios como um sussurro. - O poder de decidir o destino de tudo o que existe é um vício como qualquer outro ... - Dee fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. - Tudo se torna fácil e você não consegue mais viver sem o seu vício, não importa o que outros façam ou digam, nada mais importa, mas quando você vê o mal que causou, a sua alma fica dilacerada e descobre que nada valeu a pena. Tudo se torna uma justificativa para suas ações e você começa a percorrer um caminho muito perigoso, geralmente sem retorno - Dee esperava que repetindo o mesmo conselho quantas vezes pudesse, fizesse Sam abrir os olhos e se convencesse de qual seria o melhor caminho.

Dean prestava atenção a cada palavra, ficou pensativo.

- Esta é a forma que encontrei para me controlar, eu não uso meus poderes e me cerco de pessoas que sei que irão ajudar a me controlar - disse Dee, sorrindo e pegando um dos sanduíches de Dean.

- Como você sabia o que havia na lagoa? - Sam perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Quando você me disse que viu Pamela na lagoa, um monte de coisas passou a fazer sentido. Você não vê? Tudo foi feito por dinheiro, ela planejou as mortes. Primeiro Dee, depois o pai, pense, quem restou para herdar todo o dinheiro? Apenas Pamela. Mas tudo deu errado quando Dee não morreu.

- Por que ela matou a mãe? Ela não era um obstáculo para ela herdar o dinheiro - disse Sam.

- Porque o negócio não é tão fácil assim. Quem está ajudando Pam, está tirando proveito de sua ganância, deve ter aumentado o preço para matar Dee. Eu me sinto muito mal por Pam - Dee lamentou.

- Você se sente mal por Pamela? - Sam estava surpreso - Ela matou os pais por dinheiro!

- Você não sabe com o que ela está lidando. Sairá muito mais caro do que ela pensa - Dee respondeu, parecia realmente triste pelo destino de Pamela.

- E o que estamos fazendo aqui parados? - Disse Dean levantando-se.

- Ela não pode matar Dee, porque ela já está morta - Sam concluiu, sacudindo os ombros.

- A menos que ... - Dee deu um tapa em sua própria testa. - Eu devo ter ficado idiota ...

Dee correu para a sala e pegou firmemente o sapo com as mãos, ela colocou os dedos dentro da boca do animal e retirou um outro papel de dentro dela , ela leu o papel e imediatamente o queimou.

- Aquela estúpida ... Katherine foi apenas um presente, a oferenda, NÓS somos o alvo.

Dean e Sam entreolharam-se surpresos.

- Rápido! Precisaremos de água benta - Dee disse. Ela correu para o quarto dela para buscar tudo o que precisava para anular aquela feitiço. Fez um inventário dos objetos que seriam necessários para realizar seu contra-feitiço. Dee retornou para a sala carregando um lenço com vários objetos e símbolos, colocou as cinzas do papel que havia retirado do sapo no centro do lenço e juntou fios de seu próprio cabelo e dos irmãos Winchester, amarrou o lenço e o levantou com a mão direita.

- Segurem o lenço!

Sam e Dean obedeceram sem questionar. Dee começou a dizer palavras indecifráveis e uma fumaça preta começou a sair de dentro do lenço.

- Soltem o lenço, agora! - Dee gritou, jogando o lenço no chão, onde ele se queimou até restarem somente cinzas.

Dee pegou a jarra com água benta preparada por Dean e despejou a água em cima das cinzas que evaporaram, transformando-se em uma fumaça branca; em seguida, Dee entregou a jarra para Sam e Dean e ordenou que bebessem a água benta, guardando o restante da água em uma garrafa vazia.

- Fizemos magia negra? - Dean perguntou. Ele nunca havia gostado de bruxas e agora estava praticando magia negra como elas.

- Existem inúmeros rituais, nós fizemos o que alguns chamam de macumba para desfazer o que foi feito para nós - Dee sabia o que estava dizendo, em sua vida tinha usado rituais tanto para destruir quanto para ajudar as pessoas.

- Precisamos encontrar Pamela rapidamente, eu coloquei nosso cabelo no feitiço para fazer Pamela pensar que conseguiu nos matar, mas eles irão perceber logo o meu truque e não acho que irão desistir de nos matar. Alguma idéia? - Dee perguntou.

- Seus carros têm GPS, podemos localizar o carro que Pamela está dirigindo - sugeriu Sam.

- Faça isso. A tecnologia é realmente maravilhosa. No meu tempo eu teria que cortar o pescoço de alguém para encontrá-la - Dee riu ao ver a reação dos Winchester.

Foi muito fácil para Sam obter a localização do carro usado por Pamela, afinal, havia sido treinado para convencer qualquer pessoa.

- Consegui! - Sam entrou na sala, mas não encontrou ninguém, saiu pela porta que estava aberta e encontrou Dean e Dee preparando-se para a batalha. Dean colocava símbolos de proteção em seu carro orientado por Dee.

- Estamos prontos! - Disse Dee, carregando uma sacola com vários objetos, ervas e uma garrafa de água benta.

- Você não vai! - disse Sam.

- Ah sim, eu vou! - Dee respondeu calmamente.

- Não, você não vai e ponto final - Sam disse com firmeza.

- O quê? Você está louco? Ela pode nos ajudar, nós não sabemos quem vamos enfrentar - Dean estava perplexo.

- Você esqueceu que ela não pode usar os poderes? E se ela usar e sair do controle, como daremos conta de todos eles? Você não pensou nisso, não é? - Sam argumentou.

- É ... - Dean concordou, mas não muito seguro, afinal ela poderia ajudá-los.

- Sem mim vocês não têm nenhuma chance de saírem vivos de lá e ... - Dee não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque uma dor aguda a fez cair de joelhos, seu corpo ficou paralisado e uma fumaça preta começou a sair de sua boca. - Estou com um problema dos grandes! Estão conseguindo me tirar do corpo de Dee - Dee gritou, segurando firmemente sua boca com as duas mãos, ela falou palavras desconhecidas e fez a fumaça negra retornar para o corpo de Dee.

- Isso vai doer! - Dee disse, pegando a garrafa com a água benta.

- Não! - Sam tentou impedir Dee.

Dean e Sam sabiam o que a água benta faria com ela.

- Eu não gosto disso nem um pouco, pensei que não precisaria fazer isso, mas... - murmurou Dee, balançando a cabeça negativamente, mesmo assim, Dee tomou um grande gole da água benta.

Dee gritou de dor, mas continuou a bebê-la, uma espessa fumaça branca desprendeu do corpo dela.

- Rápido! Precisamos encontrar Pam, se eu deixar este corpo não poderei voltar para ele novamente - implorou Dee com a voz fraca, estava preocupada, afinal, sem o corpo de Dee não haveria dinheiro para construir a fortaleza e ela sabia que a água benta estava protegendo Dean e Sam do terrível feitiço, mas a proteção não iria durar para sempre. Ela precisava ajudá-los a enfrentar inimigos poderosos.

Os Winchester colocaram Dee no banco de trás do carro e partiram imediatamente. O tempo era precioso, Dee estava muito fraca e eles sabiam que as próximas vítimas seriam eles mesmos. 


	8. Chapter 8

Parte 8 - ESCRAVOS

Dean estacionou seu carro distante da casa de campo da família Hartford. Toda a casa estava às escuras, com exceção da sala principal. Pamela certamente não estava sozinha, mas Sam e Dean esperavam surpreender seus inimigos, eles sabiam que esta seria a única chance que teriam.

Os Winchester com movimentos precisos e silenciosos entraram pela porta da cozinha. Sam caminhou até a porta que dava para a sala e olhou pela fresta da porta. Pamela estava em pé no centro da sala, ela parecia dançar, embora não houvesse nenhuma música, ao seu lado, havia duas garotas que estavam rindo, estavam se divertindo.

- Duas garotas - Sam sussurrou para seu irmão. - Elas são amigas de Pamela, estavam no clube com ela.

- Eu odeio bruxas! Vamos matar todas elas - disse Dean entregando a faca para Sam.

- Não! - Protestou Sam.

- Eu mato a da direita - disse Dean, como se não tivesse ouvido o irmão.

- Não! Não podemos matar todo mundo, elas podem ser inocentes. Primeiro vamos descobrir se são demônios - Sam insistiu, puxando uma garrafa com água benta.

Dean balançou a cabeça discordando do irmão, mas mesmo acreditando que seu plano era melhor, concordou com Sam.

Sam e Dean entraram rapidamente e jogaram água benta em todas as meninas, Pamela deu uma gargalhada, enquanto as outras pareciam queimar.

Dean empurrou Pamela, enquanto Sam tentava esfaquear as duas meninas sem sucesso.

- Você não será capaz de salvar Dee, eu matarei todos vocês. Quando eu encontrar Dee, você não estará mais vivo para salvá-la - disse Pamela.

- Quer apostar? – Dean a desafiou.

- Claro! - Pamela respondeu, erguendo lentamente a cabeça em direção ao teto da sala e o olhando com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Dean não gostou do tom confiante e desafiador da voz dela, ele olhou para onde Pamela estava olhando, sabendo que não iria gostar do que iria ver, e realmente estava certo.

Dois rapazes estavam colados no teto da sala, seus corpos estavam esticados e os braços abertos, os olhos fechados. Dean desejou que estivessem mortos, mas seus pressentimentos alertavam que não seria assim tão fácil. De repente, os rapazes abriram os olhos e sorriram para Dean, revelando o que Dean já imaginava, havia mais dois demônios para combater.

- Mas que droga! - Praguejou Dean.

Dean não teve tempo de avisar o irmão, em segundos, os dois rapazes agarraram Sam e Dean, imobilizando-os.

Os Winchesters lutaram contra eles, mas os quatro adolescentes, com os olhos totalmente pretos, levantaram os braços e com um simples movimento arremessaram Sam e Dean no ar, jogando-os contra a parede, onde seus corpos foram colados de forma a impedir que movessem até mesmo a cabeça.

Sam começou a recitar palavras em latim para exorcizar os demônios, mas começou a engasgar, algo em sua garganta o impedia de falar e sentindo cada vez mais falta de ar, não conseguiu mais continuar.

- Continua Sam! - Dean gritou, incapaz de virar a cabeça para ver Sam, mas Sam não respondeu, a pressão em seu peito estava insuportável.

Os quatro demônios riam deles.

- Não desperdice seus últimos minutos, seu idiota pretensioso, você não sabe com quem está lidando, esse exorcismo não nos assusta - disse um dos rapazes, fazendo pouco caso dos caçadores.

- Vocês não sabem com quem estão lidando - completou o outro.

- Pamela ... você pode detê-los ... eles estão usando você - Mesmo com dificuldade para falar e quase sem ar, Dean tentou convencer Pamela, mas ela o ignorou.

- Ouça o conselho de Dean, Pam - a voz feminina estava fraca, mas confiante. Dee estava na porta da sala, parecia estar recuperando suas forças e estava muito calma. - Ainda há tempo para se arrepender - Dee insistiu, caminhando em direção a Pamela.

- Não! Você roubou tudo de mim, meus pais, meu dinheiro, eu quero que você morra! - Pamela estava com raiva.

- O que você barganhou com eles? As almas de seus pais? - Dee perguntou, apesar de saber a resposta.

Pamela mostrou o punho, onde havia uma cicatriz em forma de um símbolo que Dee conhecia muito bem.

- Sua idiota! Você vendeu sua alma para eles - Dee disse em voz alta. - Deixe-me ajudá-la, Pam, não é tarde demais!

- Não me venha com essa! Você nunca se preocupou com nossa família - disse Pamela.

- Eu sei o que fiz, mas, eu mudei ... - Dee esperava convencê-la.

- Basta! Eu sou fiel seguidora deles e ninguém me fará mudar de ideia - Pamela realmente acreditava neles.

- Fiel seguidora? Você está errada, você será escravizada, eles enganaram você. Se continuar, seu fim será terrível, por favor, ainda há tempo. Ouça, o símbolo é fechado somente depois que cumprir o acordo, se arrependa e desfaça o negócio. Eu te ajudarei - Dee tinha esperança de convencê-la, salvá-la.

- Eu vou matar você! - Pamela olhou o demônio e ordenou – Mate! - Pamela ordenou friamente.

Isso era tudo o que os demônios queriam ouvir. O pedido feito na presença da vítima, faz com que o símbolo se torne definitivo imediatamente. Era o que faltava para selar o pacto. Esta era a razão pela qual não haviam atacado Dee assim que ela entrou na casa, eles precisavam do pedido de Pamela para selar o pacto.

Uma das garotas caminhou até Pamela e agarrou o pulso dela, levantando-o até os lábios e lambendo o símbolo que finalmente foi selado, fazendo Pamela desmaiar.

O pacto foi finalmente concluído. Não havia mais o que fazer, Pamela era deles e sofreria as terríveis conseqüências de suas decisões.

Os quatro demônios fizeram um círculo em torno de Dee e, simultaneamente, levantaram os braços e a prenderam no teto da sala da mesma forma que fizeram com os Winchester.

Dean e Sam tentaram se soltar, mas não podiam fazer nada para ajudar Dee nem a eles mesmos, sabiam que era o fim de todos eles.

- Soltem-me agora e eu prometo não fazer nada contra vocês. - Dee falou baixo, estranhamente calma, fazendo com que os quatro adolescentes rissem e zombassem dela. Dee pareceu não se abalar, simplesmente fechou seus olhos e quando os abriu, a cor verde brilhou fortemente, clareando toda a sala. O brilho dos olhos dela diminuíram quando Dee se soltou do teto e flutuou suavemente até o chão, pousando suavemente bem no centro do círculo de demônios.

Os quatro demônios ficaram realmente surpresos. Dee olhou para Sam e Dean e os libertaram, eles estavam tão surpresos quanto os demônios.

- Como vocês ousam contrariar minhas ordens? - Dee falou baixo, em tom de reprovação.

A surpresa inicial se transformou em puro desespero, os quatro adolescentes se ajoelharam aos pés de Dee, curvando todo o corpo até o chão e com os braços estendidos pareciam saudá-la. Eles a reverenciavam como se fosse uma deusa.

- Perdoe-nos! Por favor, desculpe nosso erro! Nós não sabíamos que era a senhora. Perdoe-nos! – Um dos demônios suplicava, estava realmente nervoso e o medo parecia sufocá-lo.

As lágrimas escorriam pelos rostos dos demônios.

Dean e Sam sentiram um misto de admiração e medo, afinal qual seria o real poder daquele demônio de olhos verdes. Aqueles demônios eram mais fortes que os outros que haviam enfrentado, nem mesmo o exorcismo parecia fazer efeito contra eles, mesmo assim, apesar de estarem em maior número, os demônios não se atreveram a atacar Dee. Eles a temiam, o medo que sentiam era palpável, real. Afinal, quem ou o quê era Dee.

- Você sabe o que acontece com aqueles que me desafiam ... - Dee disse com firmeza.

- Não! Perdão, Senhora! Por favor! – Imploraram os adolescentes ainda curvados aos pés de Dee.

- Chega de lamentações! Vocês estão com muita sorte, eu os perdoarei... - disse Dee.

- Obrigado! Obrigado! Nossa eterna gratidão, Senhora! - Os quatro demônios ficaram realmente aliviados ao receber o perdão de Dee. Ainda de cabeça baixa, seguraram as mãos de Dee e as beijaram em sinal de submissão.

Com um aceno de Dee, eles soltaram suas mãos e voltaram a se ajoelhar.

- Mas vocês sabem que quem me contraria nunca sai totalmente ileso - Dee disse, apontando a palma de sua mão para os quatro demônios. Na testa de cada um deles surgiu um símbolo desconhecido que brilhou intensamente e em seguida desapareceu.

- Vocês transmitirão o meu símbolo para outros demônios e sob nenhuma circunstância revelarão onde estou. Se vocês precisarem de mim, sabem o que fazer - Dee aconselhou.

Os quatro demônios assentiram com a cabeça sinalizando que eles entenderam perfeitamente as ordens recebidas.

- Agora, prestem muita atenção! Dean é o meu protegido e vocês devem obedecê-lo, devem cumprir as ordens dele sem questionar - Depois de uma pausa, Dee continuou: - Todas as ordens, mesmo se forem contrárias às minhas próprias ordens, ou se suas ordens forem contra mim. Vocês devem ajudá-lo. Vocês entenderam? - Dee estava atenta às reações dos seus escravos.

Os escravos de Dee levantaram-se e se ajoelharam na frente de Dean em sinal de obediência. 

Dean e Sam se olharam, as sobrancelhas erguidas revelavam o quanto estavam surpresos, sem palavras para expressar o quanto achavam aquela situação absurda.

- O pacto não foi concretizado, então, cancelem o contrato e deixem em paz esta criança inconsequente. Pobre Pam...

Imediatamente, uma das adolescentes caminhou até Pamela, que ainda estava desmaiada, e beijou o símbolo do seu pulso, fazendo-o desaparecer.

Dee sorriu satisfeita e se retirou da casa, seguida em silêncio por Sam e Dean.

- Por que toda a cena, por que simplesmente não entrou na casa e nos soltou? Eu estava sufocado, você não viu? – Dean estava irritado.

- É claro que vi, mas presos na parede havia menos riscos de vocês se machucarem. - Dee respondeu, sorrindo para Sam. Dean sacudiu a cabeça, pensativo, Dee sempre dava respostas estranhas, mas que pareciam fazer sentido.

- E Pamela? - Sam lembrou.

- Eles não farão nada contra ela, mas ... não podemos fazer nada para ajudá-la - Dee respondeu friamente.

- O que vai acontecer com ela? - Sam insistiu, pois tinha certeza de que ela sabia mais do que tinha falado.

- O pacto foi desfeito, assim, a alma dela não será escravizada por eles, mas as almas daqueles que morreram não descansarão até se sentirem vingados.

Dee notou a reação de Sam. - Eu sei que você está pensando em ir ajudá-la, mas quando ela fez magia negra para matar, criou um laço indestrutível entre suas almas, não há maneira de destruir os espíritos sem destruir a alma de Pamela também.

Sam e Dean se calaram e olharam para a casa, sentiram tristeza, afinal o trabalho deles era ajudar os pobres coitados que não tinham conhecimento nem experiência com o sobrenatural, mas eles sabiam que naquele caso não havia nada a fazer. Dean acelerou o carro e deixou o local sem olhar para trás.


End file.
